Pyrrha's First Time
by Harmonious Arkos Sloth
Summary: As Pyrrha laid on her bed, basking in the afterglow, and luxuriating in this amazing new experience, she felt truly complete. She felt truly addicted to this new feeling, and she was certain of one thing: She was already hungry for more...


**Pyrrha's First Time**

The redheaded champion collapsed onto her bed completely limp, like a wrung-out rag. She was a panting, gasping mess, her breath coming in short gasps. She felt like she had been coated in lightning Dust, her body tingling from head to toe.

Her nerves were hyper sensitive.

She'd never been more aware of the feel of the cotton sheets on her skin.

She was sweating as if she'd been training for several hours, a light sheen coating her skin, giving it a glistening glow that shone in the evening sun. The evening air coming in from the window was clean and cool. Well, at seventy degrees, it was cool to a young woman used to the tropical climes of her homeland of Mistral.

She blinked owlishly, staring at the ceiling of her dorm, but seeing nothing. She could still see faint traces of the bright spots of light behind her eyes. They had seemed to burst behind her eyes, bright flashes to accompany the intense sensations she was still feeling.

Her legs felt wobbly, like jelly. It honestly reminded her of the first time she did squats with weights. She wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to walk right now, not that it mattered.

Pyrrha was perfectly content to simply lie in bed, basking in this new and wonderful feeling. She felt particularly giddy, the endorphins and oxytocin going to work, helping her extend the euphoria.

Pyrrha giggled, a joyous, heartfelt sound. She could seldom remember being so happy, let alone being able to simply express that emotion. Her life as a celebrity gave her many things, but the luxury of being a normal girl was not one of them.

Pyrrha had been denied many things in life, because of the pedestal she had been placed upon.

The experience she had just had for instance.

It was a life changing thing for many people. She had heard that everyone remembered their first, and she was certain this must be true. She certainly would remember these feelings, this memory for ever. She would hold it, and treasure it always.

It seemed odd, she mused as she laid there, in euphoric bliss, that she had waited so long. If she had truly understood what she was missing, she wasn't certain she would have had the will power to resist her urges as long as she had.

The Mistral champion remembered Yang reminiscing about her first, when she had blushingly asked, almost too embarrassed to ask the question, but wanting advice. The blonde had laughed and told her that she didn't need to worry. It was usually over quick, unless you deliberately took your time, but it was a lot of fun, Yang recalled.

She explained how eager she had been her first time, barely able to hold herself back from finally getting a taste of something she had wanted for a long time. She did caution Pyrrha to treat it as a special almost sacred experience, though. Too many rushed into the experience, treating it as something common and mundane.

They paid for it later.

She assured the redhead that the thoughts and desires she was having were perfectly normal, and a healthy part of growing up.

Pyrrha had felt immense relief. She had thought at first that there had been something wrong with her. All these urges she felt every time she closed her eyes…

It was a wonder she got any sleep at all, really.

Luckily, Jaune had finally taken notice of her issue and resolved to do something about it.

And he most certainly had. Repeatedly.

The Mistral native let out another giggle as she continued to bask in the warm feelings she was experiencing, a pleasant warmth blossoming in her chest, pooling throughout her body.

She reveled in it.

She felt free.

She was full.

She felt complete in a way that she had never known before.

She was a changed woman now. And she couldn't go back to the way things were before. Not after experiencing what she just had.

Pyrrha reached for the glass of water on her and Jaune's shared nightstand. Hydration was important, especially with what she had just done.

As she sipped the tepid water, she could still taste faint traces of her recent activities on her tongue.

The taste was slightly bitter, and yet unique. Rich, even.

Pyrrha was certain of one thing though: She really liked it, despite the bitterness, and she was very eager to get another taste, just as soon as she could talk Jaune into more.

She was ready anytime, anywhere.

Pyrrha considered for a moment if she was becoming addicted to this new feeling, hungry for this unique flavor and experience only her partner could provide. She dismissed that thought almost as soon as she had it.

She just didn't care. Now that she had this new experience with Jaune, she welcomed the addiction.

Surely there were worse things to get addicted to.

After she replaced the glass on the nightstand, she reached for the small basket that Jaune had brought for her, along with the little hand-written note telling her that he had crafted this for her, putting all of his thoughts and feelings for her into it.

Pyrrha smiled a radiant smile, overcome with joy at her amazing luck, finding the perfect partner.

As she reached for another piece of fudge, popping it into her mouth, and letting out a deeply satisfied, euphoric moan that was certain to have Jaune scrambling for another round, Pyrrha couldn't help but be struck by one simple thought that crystalized this entire experience, capturing all of her thoughts and feelings:

' _So this is chocolate…'_


End file.
